It is found that the conventional aerator simply utilizes a motor to stir the water surface in order to dissolve air into the water. However, as for large ponds or ponds with high water flowing speed, a large motor should be used thereby wasting much energy.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient aerator which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.